


Dior is a Gucci Snake

by Changkyunnnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 200 percent crack fic, Dior x Dajoong spin off, Dodo and Dior are best friends but I ship them more than the het couple of this fic, Dodo x Minhyuk, F/M, M/M, Monsta X Drama Season 2 the hyunghyuk version, Namshin is a sad older brother, best friends Namshin and Dajoong, dont take this seriously please but, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/pseuds/Changkyunnnie
Summary: No one really talked about why Dior was heading to the martial arts club before she met Hangyeol.-Dior might have sneered and called him lame but she’s honestly so excited to maybe just hold hands and sit shotgun with the older man driving. She also wants to finally take a photo of holding hands that didn’t involve her two hands and a self-timer.





	Dior is a Gucci Snake

**Author's Note:**

> listen, I wrote this in 2 hours no one @ me ; no beta because wtf is this
> 
> Dior - female Minhyuk  
> Dajoong - Hyungwon  
> Dodo - female Hyungwon  
> Sangah - female Changkyun  
> Minji - female Jooheon  
> Hangyeol - Hyunwoo  
> Namshin - Hoseok
> 
> ((I'm sorry Kihyunnie, I love you))

 

 

_"So I was on Instagram and saw you’ve deleted the photos? Why? The hand holding bullshit was my favorite one!”_

Dior lets out a soft laugh from hearing the familiar high pitched voice coming from her phone. The good natured sarcasm dripping from the words.

Dior pictures the woman who owns the voice to be in the middle of a brightly lit penthouse sitting on her favorite black leather day bed placed in the spacious living room, she’s probably scrolling through her other phone as they spoke.  

Dior herself was sitting on her queen sized pink princess bed, one that was complete with the intricately carved designs. The bed had a grand headboard that resembled a pink tiara along with and all the matching details that can be found on all sides; details such as hand-sculpted silver accents that went around silver button studded baby pink leather finishing.

It felt great being rich and beautiful and it was especially empowering knowing another equally wonderful person was there to support Dior and her more than questionable life choices.

 

 

With her phone is tucked in between her ear and shoulder, listens as the person on the other line relives the brief time a couple months ago when Dior was in a shit show of a love triangle- by choice. There’s laughter and a whole lot of self-dragging as the images of the dumb things she did are again drawn back to light.

Dior was simultaneously talking to her best friend as she continues to go through the piles of clothes she had threw on the bed prior to picking up the phone call. It’s not even a big portion of the wardrobe she currently has but she’s already tired and unhopeful. Baby pink, whites, peach and some hints of gray in plain or plaid patterns were the tones of the clothing. Most are made from wool, velvet or satin.

Dior has all these clothes and yet none of them seem to be the perfect one she’s looking for.

 

_“Shut the fuck up Dodo. I can’t believe those low quality pictures got more than nine hundred likes when my selfies don’t even reach five-hundred on a good day. Uhg, even so. My power.”_

_“It’s cause you’re just an ugly squid and you keep dressing up like the original Chanel from Scream Queens.”_

_“Fuck you.”_

_“Bitch, you wish.”_

_“At least I’m the original Chanel.”_

_“You’re literally Dior. God, why am I best friends with you?”_

 

She rolls her eyes at her best friend’s question as she throws another baby pink wool coat to the floor. It’s probably actually chanel if the weight didn’t already indicate it, the obviously expensive golden buttons did. She probably should have taken her older brother’s invitation to reinvent her wardrobe with other colors and brands because now she’s suffering.

Those Sangah and Minji girls might be unsophisticated and always wore cheap clothes from street shops but she can admit they looked a bit good. If those older ladies looked a bit cute on those kind of dark or denim clothing then Dior would be breath taking and absolutely stunning, she knows.

_“Because normal people hate us Dodo. We’re too beautiful, we have too much money and take everyone’s boyfriends away from them.”_

Dior hears a rustling from the other line and Dodo clearly leaving the phone somewhere. Dior continues concludes she’s out of luck and kicks the rest of her expensive clothing off the bed and lies down, sulking. She still holds her phone near her ear and seconds later the phone gets picked up again and a soft ‘sorry, bitch what were you saying?’ was muttered really fast is heard.  

 

 _“I was saying, I’m your only friend because people hate us. Jealousy! J-E-A-L-O-U-S-Y”_ Dodo starts making noises of disapproval when Dior started spelling but the younger one continues her sentence regardless of the multiple ‘Dior, stop!’ being said.

 

 _“Dior, stop spelling shit out you freshman. People hate us cause we’re bad people.”_ Dior hears the word ‘freshman’ and makes a gagging noises at the phone but both women end up laughing because they were truly ‘bad people’.

 

_“Stop reminding me that you’re older Dodo. Successful women don’t talk about age.”_

_“You keep acting like a brat and I’ll keep reminding you of your place. Didn’t I tell you to stop playing already?”_ Dodo’s tone suddenly turns stern and Dior turns silent.

 

There’s still playfulness in the older woman’s voice but she means business. Dior knows first-hand that Dodo was never proud of all the shit ton of hurt feelings she had caused with Sangah and Hangyeol and after a bad catfight with the other girls of the martial arts club, even a head concussion to her older brother.  

Dodo from the get go told her not to go overboard with “falling” for someone who’s already interested in someone else but Dior couldn’t help herself, especially not when the jealous reactions she was getting was everything she could have asked for.

 

‘Liking’ Hangyeol was because of her own vain whim, of course. Just like every relationship she’s ever been in, she just wanted to stir some drama out of boredom and her own benefit. Entering university and being bombarded with new people and new types culture shocked her and scared her a bit to the point where she used all her free time with Hangyeol as a coping mechanism for her lack of ability to make friends.

Hangyeol was safe. He was her ‘interest’ but he was also her only friend aside from her brother and well, Dajoong, that dumbass president of the Martial Arts club. Dior didn’t want to be seen with her brother because as much as he was popular, he’s just so uncool and dramatic. Dajoong on the other hand was a complicated existence to her and she could summarize him with two words only; childhood crush.

 

Chae Dajoong was indeed her ‘childhood crush’. She had carried her pure feelings for him for so long that he was the only man she never dared be forward with in her intentions.

In middle school she realized that it was risky to even try to attempt flirting with Dajoong. If things get weird because she was crushing on her older brother’s best friend and Dodo’s twin- then she would lose the people closest to her.

By high school she’d come to a realization that she can enjoy the romantic presence or other people if she liked their faces or personality enough to amuse her for a while. Dior grew up to be the beautiful woman she was born to be and she knew her charms well; all relationships are short term but widely known within her sphere of influence.

 

She had hoped that maybe being publicly wanted by everyone and maturing beautifully, it would at least make Dajoong look at her but it was of no use. Dajoong was just an actual fool who only had martial arts and acquiring belts on his mind the whole time. He never showed interest in Dior or anyone else for that matter, regardless if Dior blatantly used Dodo and Namshin as an excuse to support him in his competitions, or even purposely being nice to him and complimenting him even when Dodo calls him a noisy hermit when he does martial arts tricks on the Chae’s living room.  

Dajoong never seemed to realize that Dior was being a good twenty percent nicer to him than she would to literally any human in the word and Dior has had enough by the time she entered university.

 

Dajoong was just as passionate about martial arts as Namshin was with music; playing every musical instrument he can get his hands on, he was Dodo’s twin brother who Dior had always hoped to look at her, eyes filled in wonder and awe- like most people do. He was slowly becoming uncool in Dior’s eyes, or that’s what her narration was even when no one believed her.

 

Dajoong even though he was twins with an actual runway model like Dodo always wore plain white t-shirts and ugly tracksuits, he had long unstyled fluffy pink hair and the most handsome face Dior both hates and loves. The tall man wore the same normal looking almost worn out rubber shoes to school- matching his shitty tracksuit aesthetic, even when Dior knows he has a whole walk-in closet of designer shoes and clothing.

 _“They’re uncomfortable. Don’t you feel uncomfortable?”_ he would tell her whenever he sees her glaring at the mess of earth toned clothing he has- they were Balenciagas but Dior wonders why Dodo hasn’t burned them and replaced them with even just plain black Adidas ones. Dior didn’t understand how he could even present himself like a “Turtle hermit” as Dodo once supplied.

Regardless of how appalled she was of Dajoong’s fashion sense in school, he was still stunning in his own beautiful way and maybe she wanted to cry and let her goals of getting Hangyeol to just shatter when her childhood crush had finally showed the first signs of jealousy with her blatantly flirting with someone else.

 

 _“Lee Dior, didn’t I tell you to stop playing already?”_ Dior hears Dodo ask her again.

 

She thinks of how much has changed since the day Sangah and Hangyeol finally announced that they were dating. As much as it was a slap in Dior’s face that she wasn’t even close to actually stealing Sangah’s man, she was happy that the sexual tension she initially tried to ruin was finally resolved.

Her own problem came afterwards- dealing with the aftermath of it all. Mainly just dealing with an annoying Dajoong was kept pestering her about _“ I told you I was 300% sure they would date by the end of the year! You didn’t listen to me, Dior.”_

Dior actually had to shut him up by kissing him on the plump lips she’d fantasized with for so long. Maybe he did blush a shade of red that complimented his pink hair and maybe- no, definitely they’re dating now.

 

 

 _“I’m not playing anymore, you know. I’ve wanted this for so long even when I kept telling you and Namshin that I didn’t. Heck Dodo, even Minhyuk right off the bat knew that I liked him and your boyfriend had only seen me with Dajoong two times.”_ Dior says with a sigh. She’s rolled out of bed in the process, pink sock clothed foot against the plush carpeted floor of her room. She walks to her wardrobe room and makes a beeline to the small corner of dark clothes she normally never wears.

 

 

_“Dior, sweetie…just, you’ve dated more boys than Dajoong has actually flipped in his life time. He has zero idea of how to make you happy but was can see he’s earnestly trying to improve. Just meet him half way?”_

_“Look at you Dodo. Having a heart!”_ Dior teases to ease up her best friend’s nerves.

She can’t act all pure to Dodo because the woman knows literally everything about her and her scheming brain, but Dodo also knows that Dior has never seen Dajoong as just an older brother so Dior hopes her best friend trusts her to not fuck up this time.

 

_“Missy, I swear to god I’ll tell Namshin all the shit you did back when you were dating two people at the same time if you try anything funny with my brother.”_

_“What about that time I dated three people-“_

_“Dior!”_

 

She sees the full set of Gucci tracksuit that she had only worn once. A gift from Dodo and Minhyuk. The main clothing was black with red and white lining details. The defining factor was that the pants had an embroidery of a red snake with black and white stripes, it was her in animal form. She grabs the whole look and walks out of the closet.

She hated the outfit but it seems to be the most comfortable one knowing how much physical activity keeping up with her now boyfriend entails. (She wished that their physical activities were exclusively confined in her queen sized bed and her outfit choices would be easily expensive lace and push up bras but Dajoong’s an actual baby and Namshin is was sadly in the estate playing his pink violin on the room next to hers.)  


Dajoong told her they were going on a date in the park like normal peasant couples would do and Dior might have sneered and called him lame but she’s honestly so excited to maybe just hold hands and sit shotgun with the older man driving. She also wants to finally take a photo of holding hands that didn’t involve her two hands and a self-timer.

 

 

_“Okay princess Chae, I won’t fuck this up.”_

_“You better not.”_

_“We’re actually going on a date today...”_

_“I know. He was about to leave earlier in those shitty green clothes and I made him change. Remember that Gucci tracksuit I bought you?”_

_“Dodo! I actually just picked that up. Is he wearing the same thing?”_ Dior says excitedly.

She’s never done any couple outfits or even couple things with anyone she was romantic with. This was mostly because no one can force her in a t-shirt unless it’s for school purposes and all her previous relationships weren’t deep enough for the effort.

 

 

_“No, bitch. You’re a snake and that loser of a brother is wearing a turtle patch but that’s good enough.”_

_“Why is he a turtle?”_

_“Cause that slow idiot took years to realize he liked you.”_

 

 

And Dajoong really did take years to come around. But it took him only a day of being subjected to Dior’s one-sided flirting with Hangyeol before he started acting jealous. Maybe she found out that Dajoong’s pouting face is adorable when he’s pissed seeing Dior’s whole frame wrapped around another man’s arm. She also easily made him undone, seeing him push his hair back in frustration not because he can’t do a martial arts trick but because Dior is pretending not to look, and pretending not to be impressed at literally anything Dajoong does.

 

 _“Thank you Dodo.”_ Dior says earnestly, already imagining her now boyfriend’s long form in a tracksuit, soft pink hair contrasting with the simple black clothing. She’s already so thankful Dodo got him out of the brown oversized clothes.

_“I also made him style his hair. Tell me I’m a queen.”_

 

Perhaps Dior will just die.

 

_“You’re my queen.”_

 

“ _I know, honey. Now baby girl get off the phone and get ready, okay?”_

 

_“Yes, mom.”_

**Author's Note:**

> idk stan hyunghyuk ; ___ ; hate comments and kudos are loved <3
> 
> also tea but I ship Dior x Dodo more


End file.
